Down the well And Back Again
by Azuku Kamodaki
Summary: Sydney wanted her own adventure. She loved her sister's stories. While walking to school, she was captured by a demon. A certain silver haired boy saves her. Does Sydney have a secret that Involves Inu?


Down the well and back again

By Azuku Kamodaki

Kagome, Sydney, and their friends were walking back from school. It had been three days since Inuyasha pushed Kagome down the well. Sydney was worried about that. Inuyasha had really broken her heart. But, as luck may have it, Sydney still had some of the jewel shards with her. While Kagome went down the well, Sydney, Kagome's twin, did the homework for both of them so Kagome wouldn't fail. One day while walking to school, Sydney happened to see Souta with Buyo's food dish.

"Souta, what's the matter?" Sydney asked her brother.

"Buyo went into the shrine and I'm still too scared to go in," he replied.

Sydney looked at her brother. This was the same way Kagome was pulled into the Warring States Era. Kagome always brought back stories about her adventures. Sydney would listen to every word and every detail. While Sydney walked into the shrine, Buyo came running into her arms. All of a sudden a pair of octopus arms shot out of the well. Sydney dropped Buyo and was pulled into the well, splinters getting into her back. Sydney shot an arrow at the demon. After five minutes of floating, Sydney hit her back on the bottom of the well, making the splinters in her back go deeper in her skin. Now the blood seeped though her shirt as she lifted herself out of the well.

Sydney found herself in Inuyasha Forest.

"Hey, what are you doing in my forest?!" A voice boomed.

Sydney turned to see a boy with silver hair, a red and white kimono, a sword, and puppy dog ears. Sydney got up and gave the boy's ears a tweak.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy asked.

"Sorry, you must be Inuyasha," Sydney said.

The boy was still.

"How do you know my name?"

"Kagome told me about you."

Inuyasha had noticed that Sydney was in pain. He lifted her onto his back and walked to Kaede's village.

"What's your name anyway?"

Inuyasha hadn't noticed that Sydney had fallen asleep.

"She looks so peaceful. She reminds me of Kagome," Inuyasha thought to himself.

As he entered a hut, a little fox demon ran up to him. His name was Shippo. He was orphaned by the Thunder Brothers, Manten and Hiten.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"She's Kagome's twin sister. Go get Sango and Kagome, Shippo,"

Ten minutes later, a black haired girl, 16, walked into the room. Following her was Kagome.

"When did Sydney get here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"She got here a few minutes ago. I noticed that she had splinters in her back. I'll leave you two to nurse her wounds,"

And with that, Inuyasha walked outta the hut. Sydney opened her eyes when Inuyasha left. Kagome and Sango had already started nursing her wounds. After five minutes, she went back to sleep.

Morning broke and birds started to sing. Sydney woke up to she her wounds treated, she was wearing an extra uniform Kagome brought, and a monk sleeping at her side. She rose up and walked through the door. Since there were a lot of trees there, Sydney climbed one and looked at the sky. She loved climbing trees, even though she fell out when someone startled her. The monk had woken up to find Sydney missing and went into panic. When Sydney saw this, she jumped from the tree, landing directly on her feet.

"Looking for me, monk?" Sydney asked.

The monk was startled at what he saw. He introduced himself as Miroku. He had had his arm around her waist, but Sydney was use to the feeling of a guy holding her. But then she felt a hand on her butt. Sydney swung at Miroku and left a deep red hand mark on his face.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't do that again," Sydney warned.

Miroku heard a rustle in the bushes and got in front of Sydney, ready for battle. Shippo walked out and stopped.

"Judging by how red that mark is Miroku touched you, huh?"

"Yes, he did. And if it happens again, he'll really be hurt. What's your name, anyway?"

"It's Shippo. Now Miroku, you know you were not to touch her. So now, you are in deep trouble," Shippo said.

The three of them walked to a clearing. Just then, the ground shook. A large centipede demon popped out of the ground. Sydney pulled her bow and arrows out and shot one at the demon.

"That was easy," Sydney said, wiping her hands off.

Shippo and Miroku were amazed.

"What? Haven't you seen a girl fight before?"

"No, it's not that. It's, just, how did you do that?" Shippo asked.

"I take archery after school each day at 4."

Miroku came out of his trance and moved Sydney out of the way. Out of nowhere came a miasma. A whole mess of demons came thrashing out of the clouds. Sydney was stunned. She had never seen so many demons in her life. Tentacles suddenly came outta the sky and carried her off, knocking her out in the process. When Sydney woke up, she wasn't with Miroku and Shippo. She looked at her surroundings. It was a huge bedroom. Sydney tried to get up, but noticed she was chained to the bed. A girl with white hair walked into the room, next was a woman holding a fan, and finally, a man who looked like the lord of the castle.

"So you finally wake, Sydney," the man said.

"We meet at last, Naraku," Sydney said, without fear.

Naraku looked at Sydney with a distasteful look.

"Kagura, unlock her binds and bring her to my chamber in an hour."

"Yes Naraku," said the woman.

Naraku walked out of the room with Kanna, the white haired girl. Kagura unlocked Sydney's chains.

"Why must you listen to him? He isn't you boss," Sydney said.

"You don't understand, I am part of him. He holds my heart in his hands. I just wish I could be free," Kagura said.

"So you want to be as free as the wind, huh? Well, the wind has its boundaries, too ya know,"

Kagura looked at Sydney and started to cry. Kanna walked in the door and looked at Sydney.

"Naraku wishes to see you, Sydney. Please follow me,"

In Naraku's chamber, Naraku looked up from the book he was reading to see Sydney walk in.

"Have a seat, Sydney,"

Sydney took a seat on the floor. Naraku sat in front of her. His eyes were red, his hair was black, and the dark kimono was a nice touch.

"I can't believe Katherine has a crush on this guy," Sydney said to herself.

Naraku looked at Sydney with pleasure in his eyes. He put down his book and went to her side.

N/A: okay i'll stop there.


End file.
